


1:38 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A villain's sudden attack caused Reverend Amos Howell to cry out.





	1:38 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A villain's sudden attack caused Reverend Amos Howell to cry out before she knocked him into one general store's side.

THE END


End file.
